ESTOY MAL
by Darcyi
Summary: ¿Como un hombre lucha con esos sentimientos que cree no serán correspondidos? Logan lucha como una bestia mientras ve a la mujer que ama llorar en una de las esquinas de la habitación, quiere destruir al hombre que se ha a atrevido a lastimara, pero es inútil el perdió ese derecho hace mucho tiempo, lo hizo el día que decidió alejarse de ella.


**CAPÍTULO UNICO**

 **YO ESTOY MAL**

 **LOGAN POV**

Observo a Marie llorando en una esquina, el sentimiento de impotencia es evidente en mí, quiero tomar su cuerpo y rodearlo entre mis brazos, quiero susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras, quiero que sepa que estoy aquí para ella, decirle cuando he deseado ser yo el hombre que a su lado este, jamás la haría llorar, o por lo menos procuraría no hacerlo, pero es inútil, jamás podre estar a su lado, una bestia como yo no podría tomar a alguien tan frágil como ella. Le doy un sorbo al abanó mientras permanezco en silencio, la oscuridad rodea la habitación y el único sonido que se escucha es el de su llanto y sus lágrimas cayendo, el sentimiento continua incrementándose, es suficiente no puedo verla así pienso mientras tiro al piso mi cigarro y lo piso con fuerza

-Marie- la llamo finalmente mientras sujeto con fuerza mis nudillos intentando controlar la ira – tienes que decirme de una vez por todas que ha pasado esta vez – le exijo

-No es de tu incumbencia logan –responde molesta mientras continua ocultando su rostro – Vete- me pide, haciendo que la sangre me hierva

-No, no lo hare mientras estés así –le respondo mientras comienzo a acercarme a ella-dime de una vez por todas y le parto la cara a ese niño bonito – le digo mientras me quedo a metros de donde se encuentra, se gira a verme y me encuentro con sus ojos sonrojados , su nariz roja – mírate como estas – le susurro

-Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo Logan, vete, déjame, ya basta – dice aquello mientras rompe en llanto y rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos, parece tan frágil mis deseos por consolarla se incrementan, me acerco dudoso a ella

-Marie, por favor, déjame ayudarte- intento decirle con un tono que no suene tan tosco

-No sé porque te esfuerzas tanto, no es como que te importara- me responde mientras continua evitando el contacto de nuestros ojos

-Porque me importas estoy aquí- respondo enojado, me percato de lo que aquellas palabras representan, no es una confesión, pero viniendo de mi puede ser casi lo mismo, gira su rostro y de nuevo su mirada se encuentra con la mía, me ve incrédula, mientras con la manga de su sudadera se retira las lágrimas que descienden como cascada de sus ojos

-¿Qué has dicho logan?- pregunta con dificultad

-No es nada- digo avergonzado mientras le doy la espalda

-No sí que lo has dicho – dice ella exigiendo saber más – dilo- dice de nuevo – dilo-

En ese momento me siento como un lobo acorralado, los sentimientos que he intentado ocultad de ella por tantos años pareciera que están a punto de irse al carajo, me reprendo mentalmente, recordándome de la pureza de aquella niña que encontré en ese bar de mala muerte un día, alguien solitaria, temerosa de lo que sus manos podría hacer, la niña que se volvió mujer frente a mis ojos,

-no entiendo en que momento dejaste de ser una niña- comienzo a decir mientras me niego rotundamente a darle la cara, ella no dice nada solo escucha con atención, sus lágrimas han cesado y aquello me hace sentir mucho mejor – no se en que momento deje de verte de esa manera- continuo mientras me giro para encontrarme con su mirada – no se en que momento empecé a verte como mujer – le confieso, su rostro refleja la sorpresa ante mis palabras, la incredulidad en ella es demasiado evidente para un viejo que ha vivido por tanto tiempo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas que ha dejado fluyan.

-Logan- me llama finalmente mientras la observo acercarse y quedarse a centímetros de distancia - ¿porque eres tan cruel conmigo?- pregunta con un tono de voz que amenaza en cualquier momento hacerla estallar en llanto - ¿Por qué dices que sientes algo por mí? Por un monstruo como yo que jamás podrá tocar ni ser tocada por nadie- dice lo último con pesar mientras lagrimas comienzan a correr nuevamente

-Marie- susurro su nombre mientras mis deseos por abrazarla se hacen más presente, pero esta vez no me detengo… simplemente lo hago, siento sus manos golpeando mi cuerpo, luchado por acabar con aquel contacto al cual rehusó renunciar, hasta que siento que se da por vencida y sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo mientras su llanto continua como si hubiese abierto una llame.

-¿Por qué te fijarías en un monstruo como yo?- dijo de nuevo entre sollozos, acaricie su cabeza intentando reconfortarla, intentando encontrar las palabras para hacerla entender aquello

-No eres un monstruo - le dije tajante –eres la creatura más hermosa que he podido encontrar en mi vida

-Mientes- dijo de inmediato mientras continuaba sujetando mi cuerpo con fuerza – no me mientas Logan, no cuando sé que otra chica esta en tu corazón – dice aquello con pesar

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunte confundido mientras intentaba obligarla a que me diera la cara

-Sabes a quien me refiero- continuo diciendo

-No – respondí toscamente –no lose, -

-Jean Grey- dijo ella casi en un susurro- sé que la amas, sé que es doloroso para ti verla con Scott, todos los sabemos – dijo con pesar mientras deshacía mi agarre e intentaba apartarse de mí, no pensaba permitirlo, no de nuevo

\- Te equivocas- dije mientras sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza, sentí esa corriente eléctrica recorrerme de nuevo, como aquella vez que la herí en mi habitación, pero no tenía miedo, sabia estaría bien, conocía a mi cuerpo y podría soportarlo- porque hasta donde sabia la única mujer en quien pensaba eras tú- confesé mientras su mirada que lucía aterrada por nuestro contacto desaparecía

-Logan – susurro mi nombre mientras de nuevo me miraba de esa forma

-Soy yo quien tiene que vivir ahora en esta agonía, por saber que eres de otro hombre y jamás podrás ser mía – digo aquello con una pisca de coraje – saber que tu corazón no me pertenecerá jamás, pero para mí es suficiente mientras no llores- digo aquello acariciando su mejilla – Solo no llores por un patán como el – finalizo

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunta ella mientras aleja nuestro contacto – no me toques logan, no quiero herirte- dice preocupada

-Está bien – le respondo mientras me inclino hacia ella lentamente buscando tocar la fruta prohibida

-No quiero lastimarte- dice de nuevo mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla

\- Voy a estar bien –le susurro mientras mis labios se encuentran con los de ella, siento su dolor con cada roce, el sabor a fresa de sus labios mezclado en el abanó de mío, me siento como un diablo que ha profanado la paz de un ángel, pero no puedo detenerme, el roce de sus labios sobre los míos son adictivos, es como si ella fuera mi propia marca de heroína, no puedo dejarla… no quiero hacerlo, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire me encuentro con su mirada alarmada por aquello que hemos hecho, lose de inmediato –Estoy bien –digo con un tono de voz algo agitado

-Logan…. No es verdad, puedo verlo – dice ella mientras acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos mi rostro – no me mientas, no puedes tocarme – dice ella con dolor

-Te equivocas- la contradigo mientras sujeto su mano y la tomo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo más al mío, sus ojos se abren como platos al contacto, intenta alejarse pero se lo impido, no quiero hacerlo, he estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella que ahora me resulta impensable estarlo un segundo más – sabes que me regenero a la velocidad que me destruyen – le recuerdo

-Esto es demasiado para ti – dice ella – No me perdonaría herir al hombre que amo – suelta sin más tomándome aquellas palabras completamente por sorpresa

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto de nuevo, deseando escuchar de sus labios aquellas palabras, su rostro rojo de vergüenza, sus nervios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, todo en ella es perfecto, esconde su rostro en mi pecho

-No me hagas decirlo de nuevo – dice mientras sujeta con fuerza mi playera

-Para mí dilo Marie – le digo aquello en un tono que suena más a una suplica

-He dicho que no me perdonaría herir al hombre que amo…. Ha esto es vergonzoso déjame ir – dice mientras intenta apartarse de mi lado, eso me hace tan feliz, quiero tomarla ahí mismo, hacerla mi mujer y demostrarle lo que es un verdadero hombre, pero me detengo, detengo cualquier actuar hasta saber hasta dónde se puede llegar

-¿Qué hay del chico… Bobby?- pregunto con un poco de hastío

-Él y yo hemos rompido… por la razón que no puede tocarme, no podemos hacer nada, él no lo soporto – dice ella con tristeza

-Es un cobarde – digo mientras acaricio su espalda

-Logan… no puedo culparlo – dice ella intentando justificarlo – después de todo es un hombre y tenía sus necesidades, las cuales no podía satisfacer yo – escucharla decir aquello me hizo sentir una punzada de culpa estaba tocando zonas minadas, ella estaba herida… pero entonces mi instinto de hombre, de animal apareció al ser consciente de sus palabras…. Jamás ha estado con nadie…

-Marie- la llamo por su nombre mientras tomo su rostro entre mis manos – Esta noche olvídate de todo – le pido mientras me inclino haca ella quedando a centímetros de sus labios, la observo entrecerrar sus ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en mis labios – déjame todo a mi esta noche – le suplico mientras mis labios rosan los suyos.

Rodeo su cuerpo entre mis brazos mientras nos conduzco a la cama, comienzo a arrancar las prendas que nos cumbre, observo sus ojos deseosos y temerosos, sus palabras suplicándome parar por el miedo a lastimarme, mis labios sobre los de ella silenciando sus dudas, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, las mías recorriendo cada rincón de su piel desnuda, el susurro en mi oído de su voz mientras provoco en ella sensaciones placenteras, el sabor a hierro en nuestros labios a causa del contacto,

-No tengas miedo – le susurró al oído cuando estoy a punto de entrar en ella

-No quiero que te mueras- dice mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla, beso su rostro, después sigo con sus labios

-No lo hare- respondo y de una embestida la hago mía.

El grito desgarrador por la intromisión de mi miembro, sus uñas clavándose en mi espalda, mis manos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus caderas, susurrándole al oído palabras tranquilizadoras, embistiéndola como una bestia, su respiración sobre mi cuello, todo, todo eso y más quiero atesorarlo, esta mujer se entregó a mí, me entrego todo de ella, su primera vez, su primer te amo, todo…. Voy a tomar todo de ella.

-No planeo dejarte ir – le susurró al oído mientras la embisto con fuerza, sus gemidos inundando la habitación, las lágrimas que desbordan de sus ojos, sus cabellos regados por la cama, su rostro sonrojado, todo eso…. Eso es mío.

-estas sangrando- dice preocupada mientras se sujeta de mis hombros y continuo embistiéndola

-Cada gota el vale- le respondo con dificultad mientras ciento que pronto me vendré

-Logan…- susurra mi nombre mientras se sujeta con fuerza y pronto en un momento siento como me vengo en su interior, siento su cuerpo temblar bajo el mío, la dificultad para respirar, el sabor a hierro en nuestras bocas cuando busco sus labios desesperado.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta de inmediato cuando salgo de su interior y rodeo su cuerpo entre mis brazos, sonrió

-Se supone que soy yo quien tendría que preguntar eso – digo con un tono burlón mientras retiro uno de sus cabellos que obstruye la vista a su rostro, su mirada de preocupación sigue ahí, no estará tranquila hasta que diga algo – estoy bien – respondo mientras la atraigo más a mi cuerpo y dejo descansar mi barbilla en su cabeza

-Logan… - susurra mi nombre mientras me envuelve con sus brazos – de verdad que eres tonto

-Supongo que soy un tonto por haberme enamorado de la niña que protegía – confieso mientras comienzo a sentir como el sueño me acecha

-Te amo – susurra mientras cierra sus ojos, aquello hace que mi corazón se acelere por una milésima de segundo, esa mocosa sabrá del efecto de esas palabras en mi

-Yo también – le susurro mientras me pierdo en un sueño, recuperándome de las marcas que ha dejado en mi esta mujer, Marie, solo será mía, solo alguien como yo quien se recupera tan rápido como es destruido podría soportar la cantidad de amor que desborda esta Mujer cuando está enamorada.


End file.
